


About Today

by wolfbabe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbabe/pseuds/wolfbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac had always been a quiet kid. It was not much of a personal choice. He didn't get to choose how things turned out in his life anyway.</p><p>But for the first time in forever, he felt like he was given the possibility to choose. And it had all started with Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Today

Isaac had always been a quiet kid. It was not much of a personal choice. He didn't get to choose how things turned out in his life anyway. He sighed.

Looking back, things could have been worse. Things could have been much worse.  
His whole existence remained hidden in the darkest corner of his mind in some sort of desperate, involuntary attempt from his psyche to protect him from finally losing it. Some memories of bruises, cuts and broken bones popped up here and there and even to this day he could feel his chest violently convulsing and his hands shaking uncontrollably whenever he found himself in closed spaces. 

But it was okay. 

He tugged his shirt out of the drawer and stood in front of the mirror, pale bare skin exposing the ghost trace of an endless history of bruises. ‘Come on, Isaac’ he muttered, trying to force a smile and failing ominously. ‘You know better’. 

Truth is, he had always managed to pick himself up after his dad’s beatings. Even the worst ones. He had rebuilt himself under the philosophy of not dwelling in the past. He grew up with the weight of the world crushing down his bones and yet he didn't give in. That was something to be proud of, he thought, a smile finally finding its way on his face. Not a single sign of weakness, no attempts to run away.  
He never fought back, either. Not even now that he was strong enough to give back some of the pain his father had inflicted on him. What was the point, anyway? He had asked himself this question countless times, trying to justify the occasional urges he got of not only giving in, but giving up.

It had all started with Scott. 

They were at lacrosse practice and he and his best friend were behaving particularly strange that day. Something seemed off, but Isaac didn't pay too much attention since he didn't know them that much anyway. But then Scott had hit the ball and next thing he knows it had landed on Isaac’s clavicle. His twice broken clavicle (courtesy of his dad, of course).

Two thoughts took over his mind during that split second the pain was so excruciatingly strong he couldn't contain a low, tortured shriek. First, the strange glow in Scott eyes. Second, the fact that even though Scott was a good 20 meters away from him, he seemed to have managed to hear his cry.

He ran up to Isaac. ‘Dude, are you okay? I didn't realize I hit it so hard’ He looked up, finding the eyes of a very confused Isaac. 

‘Ye-Yes’ he said, hesitantly. ‘It’s nothing’

But Scott had already seen some of the large portion of his chest covered by a variety of colourful bruises. Scott had the kindest eyes Isaac had ever seen when he reached out and rested his hand softly on his shoulders, without saying a word.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, he felt a little less lonely. 

He also felt the need to ask Scott not to tell anyone about it, his dad’s harsh look imprinted on the back of his eyelids like a murder scene. But something stopped him.  
Was it the determined look in Scott’s eyes or his solemn silence while his hand rested on Isaac’s shoulder that seemed so reassuring? It didn't really matter. Perhaps it was just that Scott was the kind of person you could trust right away. 

‘Scott!’ someone shouted. ‘Scott, dude where the hell are you?’ It was Stilinski, a tall, skinny guy who had been Scott’s best friend ever since anyone could remember. They were never seen without each other, a bond that seemed to have strengthened over the past few months. 

‘Here’ said Scott. ‘I was just helping Isaac with something… Kinda threw a ball at his face.’ He smiled apologetically.

‘It was nothing ‘said Isaac, trying to hide the fact he’d blushed when he realized Scott actually knew his name. ‘Really, I kind of got in the way…’

‘Alright, anyway… We should get going’. Stiles looked somehow confused. 

‘Yeah’ Scott agreed. ‘Listen, Isaac. See ya around practice, okay?’

And they both left, leaving Isaac wonder-struck. The thing is, they might have not said much but to Isaac it meant the world. This had been his first interaction with the outside world at school without being completely and utterly paralysed for the longest time. 

And something in Scott’s sincere smile made him feel like it would not be the last. 

‘You can do this.’ He told himself, looking straight into the eyes of his own reflection in the mirror a few hours later. ‘Even though things are hard right now, you just have to wait. You've got to hold on for a little longer’

And he unlocked the door as his dad’s strong fists threatened to throw it down.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, which means I have a pretty clear idea of where this is heading but I just haven't gotten around to write it yet (it's based on an idea I got while listening to Can't Keep by Pearl Jam --if you want to know where this is going, I suggest you listen to the song). 
> 
> Here's to making it happen.
> 
> The title of both the story and chapters is subject to change, I've only given it a provisional name for the time being. This is more of a test to see if the story is really worth being continued, so please bear with me. x


End file.
